Ned's Declassified: Prom Survival Guide!
by Fireguitar
Summary: Ned Bigby is back and ready to survive prom in HIGH SCHOOL! He's back and a senior! Who knew he'd be crazy for Moze? I did! But, with the bumps? How does he face Suzie again? NED\MOZE NED\SUZIE Minor other couples  Survive prom, Ned! And survive Moze!
1. Bigby's Back!

**Ned's Declassified Survival Guide to: Finding a Date for Prom**

Hey! It's Ned Bigby once again! Didn't you miss me? After those long years in middle school, I was off to high school. But, I won't lie, middle school was super fun. You know how Moze and me started dating in eighth grade? Yeah... It ended up, it didn't work out for us.

I was kinda struck out and all heartbroken at the time, so I started making tips again. Now it's a high school guide! We broke up in 10th grade, near the end. Now we're all seniors. At first, Moze and me had a fight and all, so we broke up. You'd expect me to take her back, and I won't lie, she's really pretty and kind of who my dream girl would be, but times are tough in high school.

But, thanks to Cookie, Moze and me could sort out our fight, and be best friends again. It was kind of awkward at first. Being more than friends with your best friend, then going back to friends.

The truth is I still like her, but she doesn't know that. I don't wanna look like an idiot if she doesn't like me back. Middle school drama is coming back to me. Trust me, high school drama is way worse, though!

One thing is true for sure, Moze is just getting prettier and prettier by the moment. It's like my mind is creating an issue for me. If I don't have her as my girlfriend, I start to see crazy things! In middle school I started to see angels sing around her, and golden lights shining on her, and her pretty smile and hair just stood out to me!

This is way more confusing though. It's too complicated to explain, though.

The thing is, I still like Suzie. After the field trip, I don't know if she even still likes me as a friend anymore! And I think Loomer's totally over Moze, so she may be available for a while. I may have chances with her, still.

And that goes for Suzie, too. Loomer and Suzie broke up, once again.

The problem is, Suzie's one of the most wanted girls in high school. All the guys are crazy for her.

And one more thing. You know how Missy left for a boarding school? If you didn't know... She did... Well, after that, she came back! She's in my high school again. And by the way, that is good and bad.

The good: If I can't 'wow' Suzie and get her back, or Moze, or any other girl that isn't too wacko, then, Missy's always a choice, because I know she still likes me!

The bad: If I CAN get one of my two dream girls back, Missy's gonna try to ruin the relationship I get back in to, so she can have me.

But, I think I might be able to make my way around this problem. Ned Bigby always survives... Heh, most of the time.

This time, I'm gonna survive PROM! It's towards the end of my senior year. And the big event still stands the way, the one I have to really cut around to avoid the worst and survive it all. Yeah, this time it's prom!

Now, let's get to the high school survival guide of prom!

"Hey, Moze," I try not to look in to her big brown eyes, "You're lookin' good today..." I bit my lip.

"Uh... Thanks, Ned." Moze says, and turns around.

"No, don't go!" I beg, "I'm sorry, Moze, this isn't working for me. I'm tired of us being like this, still! I thought Cookie solved it for us! We've been best friends forever, and we're gonna let this break-up get in our way! We can still be friends! Can we please stop being all awkward around each other and act normal again?"

Moze turned back around to look at me in the eyes, once again.

"You're right," Moze smiled, "Look, I'm sorry for turning away to you. I think we should still be best friends, as always. Thanks. You're the best friend ever. Don't tell Cookie, I've always liked you more than him."

She wrapped her arms around me, in to a warm hug. I smiled and giggled a little. She's always been the greatest friend to me, too. So, I'll tell her that. She's not afraid to tell me, I'm not afraid to tell her.

"Same with me." I said, "I gotta go, Moze."

"What?" Moze asked, "I just turned back around to talk to you! Where are you going now? Are you like trying not to be seen with me or something?"

"No, we're best friends, Moze! I don't care if anyone knows that I love... Ehm... Loved you or I'm still best friends with you," I replied, "It doesn't matter to me."

"Then where are you going, Ned?" Moze asked.

"To go survive prom," I replied, smiling, "By that, I mean, time to find a date for prom!"

"Oh..." Moze was awkwarded out again, "Who are you planning on asking?"

"My old crush," I said, "And ex-girlfriend. You remember her? Suzie?"

"Right... Right... Suzie." Moze sighed, "Well, good luck with that. I'm gonna try my luck with Seth."

"Good luck with that, too!"

"Bye, Ned."

"Bye, Moze."

I wish I never broke up with her. She always keeps me winded up in a conversation with her, no matter how stupid or purposeless it was! I just had so much trouble walking away! I have trouble concluding conversations... Not with Suzie... Not with Cookie... JUST HER!

My locker was right next to her locker. I walked a little bit away from her and the lockers. Then I saw like a line of guys! Some I've known for a pretty long time, and some I just met in high school. And just a couple of them... I had no idea who they were. Well, I noticed the first one. It was Mr. Talkypants, Martin Querty.

"Hello, Jennifer, it's me, Martin, you know how we've always been good friends well that's really good because I saw you and Ned dating and I wished you guys a happy relationship, well... In my head, but it turned out bad, and then you guys broke up but now you're single so you are free and don't have a date for prom so I felt bad unless you're going with another guy, if you are good luck with that and have fun but I just wanted to ask you to the prom because I've never told you but I've always liked you. You may not remember but in middle school on one of the three Valentine's Days, I gave you roses, and I sent you like a ton of cards because you're really pretty and cute and smart and athletic so will you go to prom with me?"

"Uh... That's a lot to say," Moze gulped, "Um, Martin, you're a great guy, but I'm not going out with you to prom. Sorry, buddy."

"Oh, that's too bad, Jennifer," Martin looked at the ground, "Maybe another time? Say, were you planning on asking anyone else?"

"Yeah, I was meaning to ask totally hottie blondie boy..." Moze looked the opposite of where Martin was looking, "The hottie blondie_ Nevermind that part! I was gonna ask Seth!"

"Aww!" The whole group of boys who were gonna ask her fleed.

I was glad she wasn't a wanted girl, but I wasn't glad she was planning on asking Seth! Beats me for wanting to ask Suzie! Why can I just get my feelings straight with Moze and tell her I still want her!

Wow, in middle school I was too blind to see that love was this hard. I took it like skipping stones, and never looking back to see... Moze.

All I could think about was... Sweet, sweet Jennifer Mosely, my best friend AND EX-GIRLFRIEND NOW! What have I done with her! I was in the zone with her! She was my girlfriend! I messed it all up!

I felt a bump on my head. But, it wasn't a fantasy... Actually, it was reality. I bumped in to Suzie. That's good and bad. Not explaining why. I bet a smarty-pants like you might know.

"Ned Bigby!" Suzie exclaimed, "Remember me? I'm Suzie Crabgrass from middle school! Oh, Ned! I missed you so much! Remember all the good times we had? We used to go out and it was lots of fun. How's it going?"

Looks like I still am friends with Suzie!

"It's good. I remember it all, Suzie. I'm so glad to see you," I smiled, "Sorry about the field trip mess."

"Oh, that's all good now," Suzie said, "So, how are you and Jennifer going?"

Wow, Suzie changed a lot! She was never this_ bright! A new bright girlfriend! Well... Almost-girlfriend.

"Hey, we WERE good," I said, "But, didn't you know? We broke up almost a year ago. At the end of tenth grade? I'm glad I got dating her over with." All lies, though! HA!

That's right, Suzie! Ned Bigby's single and ready for you! One more thing, babe! Ned Bigby's back! And you're gonna survive high school, the fun way!


	2. Not Suzie, Stupid!

"Well then... Who are you going to prom with?" Suzie asked, "If Jennifer isn't your girlfriend, then who is?"

"I got a couple ladies on my list. No girlfriend, though. Still choosing that!" I lied, "But, by heart... I still like you, Suzie," I let it all loose, "Will you go to the prom with me?"

"Yes, I will!" Suzie exclaimed, "And if you didn't know, I broke up with Loomer."

"I knew." I said, and smiled.

I got a date for prom! And Suzie still likes me! But... Is my Moze gonna be mad at me? We've been best friends forever, she'll understand, right? Well, she's not the understanding type, but she's an amazing girl, and she's smart and that's all that matters!

She's like an angel from heaven with the smile of beauty and perfect hair and eyes, she gets it. I just went crazy over her... Am I starting to sound like Martin? Sorry.

"I like you a lot, Ned." Suzie said.

Forgetting about Moze, I said, "And I like you a lot! It's perfect, Suzie! Just me and you at Senior Prom, and we'll have the best time ever! Thanks for going with me! Love ya!"

"We just got back together!" Suzie exclaimed, "Don't just run off! Stay with me, sweetie." And then I turned around to smile and look at my 'girlfriend' once again. I was caught between Suzie and Moze once again!

Then, Suzie smashed her lips against mine and made me kiss her to the deepest matter. She smoothly touched my hair as she kissed me. It didn't feel as amazing as every kiss my beautiful Moze gave me.

Did I just call her my beautiful Moze? Weird. Maybe because I'm caught in a love-tri...bi-angle... I don't even know what to say! I used to babble about Suzie. Am I seriously babbling about my best friend now?

She finally pulled away from me.

"Ned, you didn't even kiss me back!" Suzie yelled.

"I was too stunned of my love for you and how shocked I was that you kissed me," I lied, "And I'm so glad you kissed me, Suzie."

And to the best of my luck, the bell rang right when I needed it to!

Tip 1 (should be a lot more) of Ned's Declassified Survival Guide HIGH SCHOOL EDITION: People you Don't Like Kiss you!

If someone who you don't like kisses you or tells you that they love you or something, there's one easy way out of it-Temporarily only. If you don't have a class with them next, keep talking and talking random stuff NOT about liking them or anything until the bell rings!

Then run off to class! That's the first tip! Wait a second_ I'm not doing as good of a job as I was last year.

"Bye, Suzie!" I exclaimed, "See ya later!"


	3. English Helps and Doesn't

I ran off to class as quickly as I could. If I had anymore time with Suzie, I would be in a trivia game! She'd keep asking me questions about how I dated Moze, and if I still liked her. But I'm Ned Bigby! I survive everything, in every grade! You know, as best as I can.

Moze and me always get in stupid little fights and battles. Like the school play, and the sneakers. But, it's all okay now, right? It's just this time, being her boyfriend and best friend, it was a little harsher on me. I wonder if it was like that for her. I called her an idiot and blech... It was a horrible fight.

Why did I ask her, 'Then why am I your boyfriend?' Now I feel stupid! I'm the one that caused us to break up! This is all my fault! I could've been skipping away with Moze, her holding my hand.

Now we're just stupid friends again!

"Mr. Bigby," My English teacher, Mr. Hemm said, "Please sit down, you're the only one _standing_. I believe you do have a seat."

"Uh... Right," I bit my lip, "Sorry, Mr. Hemm."

I quickly speed-walked to my seat. I didn't like getting bad attention in classes. It makes me more embarrassed than the time I farted in front of Suzie.

Ugh... Why did I just think of Suzie? She's so pretty with her hair, and her eyes... EYES! Moze! Moze's big, beautiful brown eyes. Not to mention her long, brown hair! Oh, shut up, Ned!

Ehm... Sorry about that. I'm normal again.

Moze and Suzie aren't in English with me. But, I have next period with Moze! But not Suzie... Good. Both in the class, and I'll look like a total idiot! And, if I talked to Moze, Suzie'd get all mad and stuff.

I'd rather just keep it simple.

"MR. BIGBY!" Mr. Hett yelled, "This is the third time I've asked you for the answer to the question on the board! C'mon, Bigby! What is keeping you like this? You're daydreaming in my English class! We're supposed to be focusing, Ned! Would you like to share what you were daydreaming about to the whole class? Oh, was it your girlfriend?"

I hate it when Mr. Hett makes fun of me! The whole class DOES laugh at me!

And then, right on time, the class laughs at me! I wish I was still in middle school! I'd rather be caught in the middle of Crubbs and Sweeney! That's how bad I felt right now!

"No!" I protested, "I_ "

I had nothing to say. That was the truth. But I could've at least lied about it! I feel even MORE stupid now! Now the whole class knows that I keep thinking about them... I bet they all still think I like Moze.

Mr. Hett made a joke off of me liking Moze a week ago. I'm so glad she's not in English. Mr. Hett hates me more than Sweeney does!

You know, now that I think about it, Mr. Sweeney didn't exactly always hate me. Sometimes he was kind of nice and playful with his students. He's not half bad! (Maybe)

"Alright, since you must feel like an idiot right now, Mr. Bigby," Mr. Hett said, "I'll skip you for the question. Janice, please answer what Ned was supposed to."

"Yes, Mr. Hett," Janice began.

And then I didn't even listen to what stupid Janice had to say. I waited for that bell to ring. After another whole 35 minutes of boredom in Mr. Hett's classroom, I began to race out.

"Wait!" Mr. Hett stopped me, "Come in here, Mr. Bigby."

"What?" I asked.

"You know, as a teacher, I am supposed to respect my students, too," Mr. Hett replied, "And I'm very sorry for the way I made fun of you. Sometimes I like to pull a joke or two in class."

"Okay..." I sighed, "It was no problem. Bye, Mr. Hett."

"Hold it!" Mr. Hett stopped me, once again.

"What now?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"That's not all I had to say, Ned," Mr. Hett replied, "I would actually like to know if you're having any problems. At the beginning of the schoolyear you were focusing and doing very well. What's got in to you, Ned? Is something bothering you now?"

I needed to talk this out to someone.

"Y-you know..." I bit my lip, "I broke up with Moze last year... But I still like her_ a lot. She's my best friend, Mr. Hett! And I like her, as more than a friend. But I also like Suzie Crabgrass... I don't know what to do."

"Ned, Ned, Ned. Do you just like Suzie for how pretty she is? Or do you like her for WHO she is?" Mr. Hett asked, "But, from what you've explained about Moze, you seem to like her for both. Is that the same way for Suzie? Petty and cries a lot? Girly and all? Is that what you want? Well, it's up to you, Ned. Choose whoever you like best in your heart! Not your mind."

"Thanks, Mr. Hett," I smiled, "I never knew you were like this."

Mr. Hett smiled back at me as I exited the English classroom. I seriously never knew Mr. Hett was that kind of person!


	4. Spanish and Hall Troubles

This was what I had to do. I came up with a plan that might work! But, it did require letting all my feelings for Moze, go STRAIGHT TO MOZE! She had to know that I liked her!

First attempt: Just tell Moze that I like her!

Simple, but may work. Way too simple... But still may work! Alright, let's get in to action of getting Moze to be my girlfriend once again!

I saw Moze at her locker, getting all her stuff for next period, which was Spanish. I took Spanish just to try to be with Moze in a class. I still liked her, even though I wasn't dating her anymore. Anyways, I ran over to her.

"Hi again, Ned," Moze said, "Did you get your stuff for Spanish?"

"No, because I don't care about Spanish," I smiled, "I just wanted to talk to you. And I wanted to tell you, just so that you know... That I like you, Moze."

"And I like you, too," Moze laughed, "That's why we're best friends." The bell rung, "Alright, bye Ned. How are you planning on going to Spanish without your stuff?"

"I have a plan, like always." I said.

But I forgot to tell her that it was MORE THAN A FRIEND! I'm back on the idiot-meter! The time of Senior Prom is such a big time! This might be one of the hardest things to survive!

TIP 2: Talking to Friends... But Class is Next?

If you wanna keep talking to friends between each of your classes, then there's a simple way to solve this, with Ned's second tip in HIGH SCHOOL EDITION!

In the time you have between homeroom\1st period, get your stuff for 1st period, and your next class. Then, after 1st period ends, you can go straight to talk to your friends, with your stuff in your hand!

Man, I was better at this in middle school. I'll save the tips for myself.

Forget the tips! Just read...Time to survive, anyways...

I saw Cookie on my way to Spanish class, and he gave me all my books and notebooks and just everything that I needed for Spanish.

"Thanks, Cookie," I smiled, "I can't wait to feel Moze's firework kiss once again!"

I waited for the Spanish teacher to blabber everything in Spanish. I didn't even pay attention. She didn't ask me any questions, though. And I spent the whole time admiring Moze!

"Ned...?" Moze asked after Spanish, "Was there a problem with you in class? You were looking kinda creepy."

"Problem! No problem!" I replied, laughing, "I have something for you, though."

I also made a little something special for Moze. She will be my future girlfriend! And that future will be before high school ends! There's time for that, and I will have her. Even better, before prom!

Wow, now I'm sounding like Missy!

And then I realized Moze was hugging me. Her warm hug!

"W-what?" I asked.

"I said thanks," Moze replied, "But I also told you I don't want anything from you. I gotta go, Ned."

"Not again, Moze!" I exclaimed, "I just want you to see the stupid thing I made!"

Moze bit her lip as I got a little sticky note out of my backpack. As the Spanish teacher was blabbering, I was admiring Moze and writing this note. I worked hard on it... I flipped through my Spanish textbook to make it for Moze.

It was in Spanish. This time I'd make a little mushy love in Spanish. Why am I doing all of this! Moze is my best friend, not my girlfriend! Suzie's my girlfriend again now. I have to focus on her. Oh, who am I kidding! I love Moze! I just can't stop thinking about her. Why? Do I really like her THAT much? Am I really THIS crazy about her?

"Here," I said and handed it to her, "I wanted you to see it. I'm gonna give it to a really special friend of mine."

The note read,

_Te amo. Quiero ser más que amigos. ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?  
>Amor, Ned Bigby.e<em>

Which meant I love you. I wanna be more than friends. Will you go to prom with me?  
>Love, Ned Bigby<em>.<em>

But this was in Spanish. I was really hoping Moze would like it, and say yes. If she doesn't, I don't survive this! This is the moment of truth, my whole prom survival guide may rely on this note. I wrote small to squeeze it all in on the sticky note_._

Moze gently took the note out of my hand. After she broke up with me_ she wasn't the same anymore! I just realized that! She turned all _girly_ and _fragile_! Am I seriously giving her the note now? Please don't tell me I'm gonna regret going out with Moze after we have a long-term relationship, if we hopefully do.

I mean, I like Moze for who she is. But the Moze I liked was the real Moze! The first one I ever met. The Moze that was totally awesome, athletic, not afraid to take charge, funny, had a great smile, serious at times, and was just the shining angel that I loved. Wow, I've gone crazy over a girl that isn't Suzie! In fact, I barely think of Suzie as my love interest anymore.

Why did Moze have to overwhelm my mind!

"Ned, this is so sweet!" Moze exclaimed, "Suzie's a lucky girl. She's gonna love it when she sees it! Now you definitely got a date for prom! Grear job, Ned! Anyways, I gotta rush. I gotta get a lot of things for my next class. You know."

And before I could say anything, she ran off. Why didn't I mention it was FOR her! This is so idiotic! Now she thinks I'm still the coo-coo bird for Suzie Crabgrass, but I'm not! I don't like Suzie anymore! God, why did I ask her out for prom? Those firework kisses Moze gave me, that's when I knew I should turn from Suzie. We're friends, but not more than that. We can't be anymore. She's actually, not my type.

Way TOO girly now! I want the old Moze, my match Moze!

I just have to get the guts and go to her, and tell her what I have to. It's for the fate of our love, which will again be real in the future! Ned Bigby can survive this, just wait!

I ran to my locker, Moze would be there. My locker was right next to her locker. And Cookie's was next to that. Seniors get to pick their own lockers, as a little present from the school. So, if you wanna have a locker right next to your friends, senior year is the perfect time for us!

Finally, I got to my locker! B-but... Moze wasn't there! Where could she be?

"Ned Bigby!" Principal Hofferman yelled, "You're a senior! What are you doing in the HALLS of the school! Do you have a hall pass?"

"No, Mr. Hoffman," I sighed, "I didn't know the bell rang!"

"You better start paying attention, sir! As a senior, you must be responsible and a good student," Principal Hoffman snapped, "Get to class, Bigby. And you have a detention during lunch!"

"I didn't get my stuff, Mr. Hoffman," I respectfully spoke, "May I please get my stuff for class, Mr. Hoffman? I really need it. A student cannot go to class without there stuff."

"Yes, yes. Get your stupid stuff and don't be late for class tomorrow!" Mr. Hoffman said, "And start paying attention to the school's bell, Mr. Bigby. That will surely help you get to class on your speedy-legs. Will you be late for your next class?"

"No, Mr. Hoffman," I said, "And thank you for letting me, Mr. Hoffman. I will try my very best to never be late again."

"Good thinking to say that, Ned," Mr. Hoffman smiled, "You are a very respectful student, I've realized by now. And Ned, I am proud to show off to other schools a student like you. And you're nothing like Billy Loomer. A disgrace to all students. I think you deserve a detention PASS! You are free from detention at lunch, only because your behavior saved your little butt."

"Really?" My eyes glew at the school principal, "Oh thank you, Mr. Hoffman! I'm so happy you let me! I won't waste anymore time, Mr. Hoffman. Let me get to class!"

"Wait a second, Ned!" Mr. Hoffman exclaimed before I could go, "You need a pass! The teachers will scream at you without a pass."

"Oh, thanks." I said.

Mr. Hoffman quickly took out a little pad of papers and made some lines and check marks with his special blue pen. Then, he smiled and handed it to me.

"A respectful student." Mr. Hoffman smiled.

"Thank you," I said, "A great principal."

"Don't try it on me," Mr. Hoffman shook his head, "Now get to class!"

I quickly tried to open my locker, and I grabbed all my stuff for history with Mr. Jay. I looked at the little sheet of paper Mr. Hoffman gave me. I was so glad he though I was respectful! If it weren't for that, my butt would've been in detention, away from Moze!

Mr. Jay was teaching the class as I peeked in. They were all laughing at his jokes. Mr. Jay was a good teacher. Funny, but only sometimes a little cheese bit strict.

"Ned, you're joining our lesson?" Mr. Jay asked, "Glad you could, then. I guess I'll see you in detention at lunch then, Ned! Don't think about being late next time. The students missed you."

"No we didn't!" Loomer yelled, "We thought about punching your face, Bigby!"

"Loomer, shut it," Mr. Jay snapped, "Have a seat, Ned."

I sat down, too shy to give Mr. Jay the note. Loomer glared at me.

"See you in detention, Bigby," Loomer evilly grinned, "I'll be there, too. Couldn't you tell? I'm a bad bully, stupid!"

I raised my hand. I knew I had to give Mr. Jay the little note.

"Yes, Mr. Bigby?" Mr. Jay asked.

"I have an excuse note for detention," I replied, "It's from Mr. Hoffman."

"I don't believe you!" Mr. Jay squinted his eyes, "Mr. Hoffman NEVER gives out excuse notes anymore! Does it have... _The Hoffman Signature_. It's a total trademark of him."

"Well, I think it does," I said, "Because he DID sign it. I just don't know what the signature really looks like. I've never got an excuse note in my life before this."

"Alright, let me have a look at it, Ned." Mr. Jay nodded and took the note from my desk. He examined it, "Mhmm... Mhmm... THE SIGNATURE! It's there! Alright, Ned, you're off detention. Guess I won't be seeing you, then."

"You got lucky, neither will I," Loomer whispered, "Now I can't crush your stupid bones!"


	5. Awkward Prom Moment

**Oh! It's prom today!**

I couldn't believe, today was the day. I waited outside the gym, where the prom was. There Suzie was, in a short, yellow dress. It actually wasn't the prettiest. I'd give it a 6 on a scale to 10.

"Ned!" Suzie exclaimed, "You look so great! How do I look? I spent hours choosing the dress."

"Thanks," I sighed, "Um... Wow, Suzie!" I tried to act amazed, "You shouldn't even be asking me that! You look more amazing than any girl I've ever seen!" I didn't wanna hurt her feelings.

"You're still the sweetest," Suzie smiled, "Come on, Ned. We're gonna dance, first."

"Yeah, okay," I said, "Whatever."

Suzie grabbed my hand and squeezed it. She held it tight as we walked in to the gym room. And there was Moze, in a beautiful blue dress! God, she's hot!

I didn't like being seen with Suzie anymore.

"Suzie fell for your note?" Moze asked, "Nice, hot shot."

"Yeah," I replied, lying, "She did."

"What note?" Suzie asked.

"Note?" I laughed, "Suzie, there was no note! What are you talking about!"

"I thought I heard you talking about some note," Suzie blinked slower now, "Weren't you?"

"No!" I protested.

"Okay... Ned, let's go dance," Suzie said, "Hello, Jennifer. How's it going?"

"Uh, it's good," Moze said, "Thanks for asking, Suzie. I see you're going out with Ned again. I came here with my new boyfriend, and date. Seth. Ned... I looked all over the school for that Doug guy... I couldn't find him."

"I dunno," I looked away.

"Ned, you're being weird right now!" Suzie said, "Nice talking to you again, Jennifer. Have fun."

Suzie grabbed my hand and pulled me over to where all the couples were dancing. Ugh! STUPID SUZIE!

"Come on!" Suzie exclaimed, "Dance!"

She was doing a really stupid dance.

"Hey everyone!" The DJ announced, "We have our first special song request! This one's a nice romantic song for all you lovers out there! Requested by our friend, Cook!"

_I'm gonna get Cookie for this!_

But, I knew why Cookie did this. It was so he could finally dance with Lisa. I saw him getting close to Lisa and dancing with her now. And then, there was Seth. He took Moze's hand, and they slow danced. When did Seth become such a good dancer? Hmm...

"Uh, Suzie," I said, "I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back, sweetie!"

I rushed to the bathroom. The sooner away, the better!

There was a chair in the hallway, where the two bathrooms were. And there was Moze! Why would she be sitting down while her dreamy Seth was waiting out there for her!

"What are you doing?" I asked, "Why aren't you with Seth right now?"

"I feel so twisted and bad," Moze bit her lip, "I didn't get to meet Doug! He seemed like a perfect match for me! And instead I'm here with Seth. He's not even my type!"

"Oh..." I sighed, "I'm not exactly happy with my date, either. Suzie's not the best girlfriend to me."

"Now you notice." Moze rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's not your fault you didn't meet Doug," I reminded her, "You tried your hardest to find him. Maybe he was out sick that day! It's no biggy."

"True," Moze said, "Did Suzie tell you that you look really good in that tux?"

"Yeah." I said, "Why?"

"Because you do," Moze laughed, "I really missed all the best friend time we had in middle school. We barely talk! Are we friends?"

"No," I smiled, "We're best friends."

"Coolio," Moze said, "I just wasn't sure anymore. I'm glad you re-assured me, though."

"You know, I felt the same way," I said, "It's normal. I wonder if Cookie's doing alright. I'm not."

"Neither am I," Moze sighed, "My date's a total nut!"

"We all make mistakes," I laughed, "And I made one, too."

"What's that?" Moze asked.

"The same thing," Ned replied, "_My_ date is a total nut!"

"Suzie Crabgrass?" Moze was shocked, "Suzie's not a nut! In fact, she's smart, she's pretty, and she's a really great girl. Aren't you happy with her?"

"Not really," I said, "I really feel that I made a mistake wanting to go out with her to prom."

"Uh... Well..." Moze bit her lip, "I bet Seth's waiting for me... I better go."

"The same with Suzie," I smiled, "It was good talking to you, Moze."


	6. Breakup With a Hope

I ran back to find Suzie.

"Hey!" Suzie exclaimed, "Ned! I'm over here."

"Well..." I smiled, "I'm back!"

"I can see that," Suzie said, "I requested a slow dance song, just for us! I can't wait. I think it may be next, or so."

No! Not a slow dance!

"Oh, wow!" I exclaimed, "That's really fantastic! Oh, Suzie, I can't wait either. Do you want some punch? If you want some, I should go get you some! Alright, I'll go get you some punch."

Dang it... I just got out of the slow dance... NOT ANOTHER!

As I walked to the fruit punch table, I saw Moze and Seth dancing. Wow, I haven't talked to Seth in a while!

"Hey, Moze!" I exclaimed.

"Uh... Hey, Ned," Moze said, looking pretty weirded out, "Um... I'm kinda in the middle of dancing with Seth right now. Wait a second! Why aren't you with Suzie right now?"

"Well," I gulped, "I'm getting her some punch! She seemed thirsty! Yeah... That's all."

"Ok..." Moze was even more weirded out.

"Ned Bigby?" Seth was shocked, "Wow... I haven't talked to you since... Since... Well, I can't remember when! Are you gonna try to steal my girlfriend again? Sorry, Ned, Jennifer is mine right now."

"Seth... I don't want her as my girlfriend!" I snapped, "I broke up with her! I'm with Suzie right now."

"Good." Seth said.

"Ned," Moze bit her lip, "You should probably go... I don't think Seth wants you here."

What's wrong with Moze!

I walked to the food table and picked up a fresh-looking glass of punch. I got two. One for me, and one for Suzie. I tried to walk back to Suzie, as slow as I could.

"Ned..." Suzie sighed, "What took you so long?"

"I... I don't know," I said, "There was a long que for getting fruit punch."

"Yeah, right," Suzie rolled her eyes, "Ned, I love you, but, please, don't lie to me! I saw you! You were talking to Jennifer again... Just be honest with me... Do you still have feelings for Jennifer?"

"Well," I bit my lip, "Honestly, Suzie... I really don't know yet. I like you, and I like her... I just need time to decide. But right now, I'm here with you."

"I think it's totally fine if you still like her," Suzie said, "The thing is, if you, sometime, decide that you still like Jennifer, then don't go behind my back annd start dating her again. Just be honest with me if that time comes, and break up with me like that. I'd prefer honesty."

"I promise," I said, "I really do."

"Good." Suzie smiled.

She held my shoulders tight, as the slow song began to play. Suzie gently kissed me on the lips... But I really didn't feel it, and I knew I couldn't lie anymore about it. She gave those sweet words, and I heard her clearly.

I knew what I had to do...

"Suzie?" I said, "I need to tell you something here and now."

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I like Jennifer," I tried to sound more sophisticated by saying 'Jennifer', "And I don't wanna fake it and go out with you. I'm just being honest."

"Thank you, Ned," Suzie smiled, "I like that you're honest."

I smiled.

"One last kiss?" I asked.

"No," Suzie replied, rolling her eyes, "Forget about it, Ned. Just because I said I'd rather have honesty, doesn't mean I love it that you broke up with me!"

Wow, this girl has some mood-swings!

Suzie walked away, leaving me there, alone. There was Loomer, sitting at a table, throwing food at Crony. I bet Loomer doesn't have a date, either. So, I'm not alone, am I? Well, I can't ask Moze out... She's with Seth.

"Seth," Moze sighed, "I don't think this is working out."

"What?" Seth asked, a little bit shocked, "Jennifer... What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing," Moze replied, "I just... I just don't think I'm ready for another relationship yet. It's taking me a long time to get over a previous relationship. And I can't stop thinking about this really cute guy."

She's talking about me! I'm her dream guy now!

"Ned!" Moze exclaimed, "Where are you? I need to talk to you."

"Hey, Moze," I tried to sound casual, "What's up?"

"Well, I just broke up with Seth," Moze said, "It's because I still love someone..."


End file.
